1. Field of the Invention
This invention related generally to securing wheeled vehicles for transport, and more particularly to tying down such a vehicle (e.g. a motorcycle) at its foot pegs (or other structure) for transport by truck or trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycles, dirt bikes, and all sorts of 2, 3, and 4-wheeled vehicles (ATV's such as dune buggies, trikes, quads, etc.) are popular for recreation, particularly off-the-road in remote areas. Many motorcyclists or users of such vehicles prefer the comfort and safety of small trucks or automobiles for longer trips and going through urban areas, however. Hence, they have the need to transport their bikes in the back of a pick-up truck or in a small utility trailer hitched to a car, which has posed a challenge. For example, a motorcycle is a massive object weighing perhaps 500-1500 pounds and containing several gallons of fuel, and thus it is burdensome to transport and safety is an important consideration.
Traditionally motorcycles have strapped down their bikes in all sorts of haphazard ways. Such installations are dependent upon the skill of the installer, and the straps or ropes tend to loosen over time meaning the motorcycle is subject to tipping over while being transported which may lead to damage of the motorcycle, fuel spills and other problems. Some existing specialty trailers or structures for installation into trucks may facilitate motorcycle transport, but these trailers and trucks typically include such structure that interferes with use of the vehicles for other tasks. Additionally, some of these systems are complex and may require more than one person to load or unload the motorcycle.
Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to develop a secure and simple way to transport motorcycles (or the like) in a pick-up truck or small utility trailer.
It is a further object of the present invention to develop a structure of securing a motorcycle to a truck or trailer that is effective and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to develop transport structures for motorcycles for installation into a truck bed or trailer that will not interfere with other typical uses of such vehicles.
It is a still further object of the present invention to develop transport structures for motorcycles that are easily installed and used by a single person.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.